


Home from Home

by ZigguratRolsovitch



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - Luó Guànzhōng, Sān guó | Three Kingdoms (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M, Guan Ping origin story, Realistic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZigguratRolsovitch/pseuds/ZigguratRolsovitch
Summary: The story of a little known farmer who was given the chance of a lifetime. From peasant to General in the Shu army. A timeless hero that proves that anyone can achieve greatness no matter who you are or where you come from. A fierce warrior with a gentle heart. This is his journey.





	Home from Home

_North of the Yellow River_   
_The sun rising over the mountains_   
_Shining down in shades of gold and red _   
_Above a gentle rising mist of tinted purple..._

The young man paused in his poem, tried to think of what to add to it next with careful deliberation, but with a sigh dropped down the rush and collapsed onto his back, folding his arms behind his head and staring up at the peach tree above him.

The youngest son of the farmer Guan Ding couldn't help wondering if there was something more meant for him out there in the world. Lately he was less and less content. It was like an ever hungry fire burning deep down inside of him, hungry to be fed.

Speaking of hungry he knew that he needed to go about his daily work. The animals were undoubtedly hungry to be fed as well. So with a huff he started to sit up and stretched out, preparing for the difficulties of the day.

_"Ping-er!"_

That distressed call caught him off guard and he completely forgot his poem, left it there and rushed hurriedly down the hill back towards the farm. Something was wrong. His father never yelled that way.

When he came skidding to a stop he noticed the soldier there, looking red in the face with anger while his father was desperately trying to pacify the man.

"Father... you called?" Guan Ping shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"This man has come for rations for the troops..." His father responded.

"We've already given a portion to the army." At that Guan Ping bristled. They worked so hard every day for what they had and this man was coming here to take from them knowing full well that their farm had already given what had been asked of them. "We won't make it through the winter if you take any more."

The soldier's lips curled up on one side to reveal a portion of white teeth as he looked at him in disgust for having a measly farmer dare to speak and accuse him of being wrong.

"Do you know who you speak to, boy? Fai Ji. Loyal servant of his highness. When you're asked to give to the army... you give." The soldier announced.

"Good sir, we've already given to the army. If you would only check the records." Guan Ding spoke up once more, trying to delicately calm the situation.

That caught the soldiers attention in the worst way though and he abruptly kicked the elderly man's staff from under him and without that to support his weight, Guan Ping watched in horror as his father fell.

And to make matters worse the soldier drew his sword, ready to cut an elderly man while he was done.

Something just snapped inside of him. There was no hope in even trying to get the sudden rage under control at seeing his father harmed and he launched himself at the soldier, tackling him to the ground and the both of them slipped over and down the hill.

The whole world felt like it was twisting and turning and Guan Ping gasped out a sound of pain as a rock jammed into his side on the way down and he was left trying to catch his breath... expecting that the soldier was about to kill him any moment for his insolence, but... the soldier's weight was heavy on him... and there was a warm, wetness beginning to soak through the clothing on his chest and he looked down to find that it was the dark red of blood.

While he felt no pain other than that of his side where he knew his ribs must have cracked from the rocks... he expected that the soldier had managed to stab him, but upon looking up at the soldier's face he saw the light slowly fading from his eyes... as if his very soul was slowly leaving his body.

He panicked, quickly shoved the soldier off of him and realized that on the way down the soldier's own sword had cut deeply into him as he must have fallen onto it.

Looking down at his hands... he found them covered in blood and it started to sink in that... he had done this. It might be an accident, but still one that he had directly caused. He was starting to feel sick inside... a nausea rising up in his belly that he couldn't seem to force down no matter how hard he tried. What little he had eaten that day came up, precious food now wasted in the dirt.

"What have you done?" His father's voice came and he looked up just in time to see his father being helped down the hill by his older brother.

"I-... I..." And Guan Ping found that he could not find the words to even explain himself or justify what had happened.

"Ning... help your brother... you must bury the body deeply." His father leaned heavily on his staff and gestured towards the dead soldier. "No one can ever know of this."

"Yes, father." Ning hurried up to the house for tools so that they could bury the body away, while the youngest Guan still stared down at his hands and wondered... how he could have made such a grave error.

His entire family could be killed because of the crime that he had just committed. Mistake or not a soldier was dead because of him. The army would see fit to punish them for this if they found that the soldier had been killed her.

So once his brother returned he slowly stood, helped him to carry the body far from the farm and then he began to dig... and dig... and dig... and he continued on digging for perhaps hours... but the hole was deep enough that they were able to shove the body and bury it far down where it may never be unearthed.

Guan Ping barely felt his brother's hand at his shoulder as he had and only realized it as he was gently shaken.

"I'll take these tools back.... try to clean the blood off yourself." His brother advised as he picked them up and began to hurry back before it became dark.

He briefly glanced over his shoulder as he disappeared back towards the farm, up the distant hill to the house and once he was gone from sight Ping slowly stood, but he was lethargic... like a part of his mind had gotten lost... and then finally he began to slowly make his way to the river.

Upon arriving he dropped to his knees as any remaining strength left him he looked over his hands and his clothing and then dipped his hands into the frigid, clear river... tinting it red... tainting the water with his crime... and even as he scrubbed the blood seemed as if it refused to come off... clinging to him to forever accuse and remind him of what he had done.

So he began to scrub more intensely... almost frantic to get it off, but even as it came off he could still feel it on his skin... that sickly, cold... feeling... he didn't know why, but he could still feel it... even if the visible traces were gone from sight. He feared that he would never be able to rid himself of the awful feeling that was welling up inside of him.

Letting out a shuddery sigh he lowered his head with a broken, wet sob ripping it's way out of his chest shortly thereafter as he wondered how he could live with himself after what he had done.

There under the moonlight by the river side he wept for the life that he had taken.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This first chapter is an entirely fictional addition, but from here I intend to closely follow Guan Ping's story in RTK as I struggle with the idea of his father just handing him off. Sure you could argue he wanted a better life for his son, but... what if? 
> 
> I am attempting to combine my style with some elements from Luo Guanzhong's as well as an attempt at the Chinese style of poetry. The characters are Dynasty Warriors, but I have a hard time with some of their silly weapons so let's say the weapons and armors are more realistic. I hope that eventually DW will include more of Guan Ping's RTK story when the next game comes out as he is my most beloved character who I hope I will do justice to in my endeavour to give him his own origin story.
> 
> There will be things that will make some people uncomfortable, but I will tag them as they come.


End file.
